Mason Wheatley
Mason Wheatley is a first year Hogwarts student. Mason belongs to ttoba also known as ttoba on Discord Personality 1-2nd year -''' Mason is quite quiet and observant of things, and is very clever when it comes to solving things. He loves sharing his knowledge to everybody, even if it can be quite annoying sometimes. '3-4th year -' Mason is a bit of a troublemaker, but still very observant, even though he doesn't mind a little danger anymore. He'll say quite a lot of memes and even make jokes every now and then. He's a bit more friendly and way more determined to become a cool kid. '5-6th year -' Mason is deeply focused on his studies, and shows little to know emotion to strangers at all. He hates getting distracted, and a bit short-tempered to some people. He really hates when people mess with his glasses and has a tendency to accidentally insult people. '7th year -' Mason is a bit more laidback and open to making friends, but still very intelligent and careful of things. He's not quite the daredevil anymore, but cannot resist a good challenge, and he gets flustered quite easily. A bit to idiotic with his choices and doesn't care what people think of him anymore. '''Bio Backstory Mason was born in New Zealand, to a wizard mother and father. He doesn't know much of his parents except they gave him up to foster care for unknown reasons. Being young, he didn't know what to think of it at first, but was excited when a family of 5 adopted him. The family were dragon keepers, and they were on their way to discovering to discovering a new breed of dragon when Mason accidentally threw out all of the evidence, thinking it was just clutter. Out of anger, the parents sent him back and it wasn't until the next year he was adopted to a pair of muggle inventors. He ended up messing their inventions up five times, and it wasn't until he ruined an invention that maybe could control the weather, that the annoyed couple sent him back. Until he reached the age of 11, he kept getting sent back, over and over again, and it was no surprise that his favorite movie was Meet the Robinsons. He was sent an invitation to Hogwarts during his time at foster care, and excitedly gathered his belongings, ready to take on the world. First Year Appearance Mason has bright ginger hair that darkens/brightens as he grows older, dark blue eyes, glasses and freckles. He's 4'8 and doesn't have a problem with wearing dresses, cute girly things and formal outfits. Stories/Roleplays He Appears In Trivia Catchphrases: Accessories: * Glasses * Choker (3rd-4th year only) Likes: * Children * Sweets * Reading/Writing * Meeting new people * Jokes * Making people smile/laugh * Competitions * Pink * Aesthetics * Conspiracy theories * Pastels * Pretty scenery * Having his hair dyed/styled * Rain/Snow * Fall * Bunnies * Insects * Plants * Hugs Dislikes: * Spicy foods * Yelling/Insults * Waking up early * Being bored * Not having Butterbeer in the morning * Coffee * Blood * Getting his clothes messy * HEAT, it makes his hair all fuzzy and fluffy * Being called girly * Public speaking * People messing with his glasses * Getting his hair wet Fears: * Rejection * The Future * Death * Pain * Bullies * Tight, closed spaces * Any type of storm * Rodents * People judging his accent/stuttering problem * Being blinded by an eclipse Friends: Enemies: Pets * Pizza Hobbies: Random: * Cant pronounce vowels * Has a stuttering problem * Hates being called an orphan * Loves dresses, tuxedos and crop tops * Total sweetheart * Emotionally sensitive during his first year * He has a goofy yet cute at the same time kind of laugh * When he gets to freaked out or nervous, he gets panic attacks. When he has a panic attack, he sits down in a fetal position, covering his ears and closing his eyes shut tightly. Voice Actors Young Mason: Troye Sivan Older Mason: Kane Foster Gallery Mason6.jpg|3rd-4th year Mason Mason.jpg|5th-6th year Mason Mason2.jpg|7th year Mason Mason10.jpg|Grown Mason Category:Retired Character